


Mirror

by Shadow_Arashi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Female!Scarecrow, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Arashi/pseuds/Shadow_Arashi
Summary: Joanna is feeling self-conscious. Edward takes it upon himself to change her mind.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Romance, female!Scarecrow, lemon and heterosexual relationship aka 'holy crap I wrote something over than slash'. This can be seen as a part of the same universe as “Hook, Line and Sinker” although you don't need to read it to understand this fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Batman and its characters belong to DC. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don’t make any profit of it.

Joanna put down her hairbrush and leaned back in her chair, glaring at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair refused to be tamed today, hanging in limp strands over her shoulders and around her face. With a slender finger she grasped a lock of red hair and a slight frown twisted her features as she mentally began to analyze her appearance. 

It didn't happen often - her mind was too well trained for that - but sometimes she would regress and feel overwhelmingly self-conscious about her body. It could be something as small as her inability to comb her long red hair in the morning, her too sharp features, awkward limbs or even her small breasts that set her off, but when it happened she would spend the rest of the day locked up in her lab. Joanna viciously refused to call it sulking.

She truly hated those moments; they made her feel vulnerable and just like another victim of society's views, something she had fought hard against her whole existence. It made her want to hurl although she would never allow herself such a lack of control. She had long learned to deal with her body image and she took those moments as a personal failure, especially as it shouldn't affect her in the first place. 

Sometimes she wondered if having a narcissist like Nygma as a lover was only aggravating her situation.

"What's the frown for?" A familiar voice suddenly called from behind her.

Joanna didn't move, the rapid blinking of her eyes the only sign that she had been surprised at all. Looking up into the mirror she saw Edward smirking at her from the doorway. He stepped into the bathroom and came to stand behind her, one gloved hand falling to rest on her shoulder as he kissed the top of her head lightly.

"It's nothing." Joanna said, not pulling away nor moving into the caress. She was fine really, she just didn't want to talk about it.

Edward stiffed above her, a barely noticeable tensing of his fingers really, then he gently took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Hey, I know that look. It means you are having stupid thoughts again."

He had an unusually serious look in these deep green eyes of his as he admonished her and Joanna suddenly felt like he was about to say something stupid, something that would make her want to either kiss him or hit him.

"I don't know what-" She opened her mouth to put a stop to whatever was going on in his brain only to be cut short.

"You were staring at that mirror for over 10 minutes and you didn't even notice I was there. I know the signs Joanna. " He said pointedly, deliberately keeping eye-contact with her before his serious expression dissolved into his trademark superior grin. "I'm a genius remember? You know I never go after anything but the best." His voice took a husky tone.

He pulled her into a deep kiss then, refusing to let her go until they were both breathless. When they finally pulled apart Joanna was panting hard, her back pressed against the small bathroom counter and her white shirt half unbuttoned as Edward groped her breasts through her bra.

"Stop thinking so hard about it. You are perfect. Your mind, your body, all of it is absolutely beautiful. Only someone as smart and pretty as me could be my match." He mumbled into the skin of her neck between kisses.

Joanna let out a choked little gasp, shivered and briskly pulled Edward into another wonderful, deep kiss. She should have been mad at him for being able to read her so easily - it was a liability in their line or work - but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. Not with that strange warmth spreading through her with every caresses. Not when he was was giving her the greatest compliment a narcissist like himself could offer. She was well aware that he was trying to distract her, was trying to make her feel better, and for once she allowed it.

So Joanna stopped thinking and just felt. 

She quickly shrugged off her shirt and bra, uncaring about the mess as it fell onto the floor, and tugged on Edward's tie to bring him down to her level. He made a happy little noise in the back of his throat as she began to help him out of his clothes, eager at the opportunity to see his mistress of fear naked. 

Soon his soft noise turned into a full blow moan as Joanna's now bare breasts rubbed against his chest, trapping the soft silk of his green tie that she had refused to remove between their bodies. The thin woman smirked at this, enjoying the power she held over a man who was usually as dangerous as herself.

Edward knew he was in for a wild ride now but as Joanna looked at him with renewed confidence he knew it was worth it. Her looks were the farthest thing on her mind as Edward pressed his desire for her insistently against her thigh, chasing the last of her worry away. 

"Perfect huh?" She murmured, only stopping her kisses long enough to get up from her chair and take off her gray skirt.

"Yes." Edward groaned, backing away a little to let her move.

He watched in delight as she gave him one hell of a show, her delicate hands slowly sliding her simple white panties down her sinfully long legs. Joanna then grabbed his tie again, spinning him around and pushing him down onto the chair in one fluid movement. She immediately straddled him and put his hands on her hips, grinding down her entrance teasingly against his erection.

Edward grunted, hips reflexively thrusting upward. Joanna rarely made such a display of actually wanting sex and it was driving him crazy before they even got to the best part. Joanna seemed to feel his impatience and she began to lower herself above his now painfully hard length when he seized her hips, stilling her.

She looked at him curiously, not annoyed yet, merely curious.

"Let's take it slow alright?" He whispered hoarsely. This truly was more for her than it was for him and he wanted to make it good for his Joanna.

He then relaxed his grip and carefully pulled Joanna down onto his erection, one hand coming to rest on her chest to play with her breasts once more. Joanna moaned softly as he finally slipped inside her, unable to find any reasons to complain about the unhurried, almost lazy pace of their love-making.

Somehow she didn't feel the need to rush through the motion this time, allowing Edward to set the cadence instead and just enjoying the way his clever hands worshiped every inch of her body as he began thrusting gently.

Edward bit his lips and squirmed a little as his member sunk into Joanna's tight warmth at last. She just felt so good around him that he had a hard time not pounding into her right away despite his resolution. But he was a grown man with better control than that, he could handle it. So he took a deep breath and began leisurely thrusting against her.

The slow movements did nothing to diminish the pleasure or the sheer heat of the moment and soon Edward was pushing deeper and harder, his face buried in Joanna's breasts as she ride him. Her arms grasped at Edward's shoulders as she tried to keep her balance, head thrown back and eyes closed as she panted and writhed on his lap.

She was so perfect and Edward thought it couldn't get any better until she looked down at him with pure longing and twisted her body, one leg raising to wrap around his waist, and pull herself closer to him. It allowed him to sink as far as he could inside her soft flesh and Edward grunted, slamming his erection faster into her.

Joanna gasped at the change of pace, her nails digging into his back. She could feel Edward licking her breasts, even catching the tip into his mouth and sucking on it. The first time he did it had felt strange - Joanna had almost slapped him upside the head for it - but now it only made her hotter. She still didn't understand his obsession with her breasts but right now she loved the attention and she easily arched into the touch.

Then Edward's pace became erratic and his thrusts shorter and she knew he was close. Edward had done his best to please her, taking it slow as long as possible but he couldn't hold on forever. Not that she minded. She got just as much a power rush from making him come like this, hard and fast, as she got from gassing her victims.

That was the last push she needed and Joanna's hips began to buck desperately against Edward's as she neared her climax. She bit down into the tender skin of his neck to muffle her cry out as she finally came, body tightening around Edward's erection.

Edward wasn't nearly as silent, moaning and groaning loudly shamelessly as she milked his orgasm from him. He lost all pretense of control when Joanna's muscles squeezed him tight and coupled with the bite his hips jerked once, twice and then he was coming, filling Joanna to the brim with his release.

Afterward he collapsed back onto the chair, panting, his arms securely wrapped around Joanna.

"Feeling better?" He asked after he recovered his breath, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Joanna merely rolled her eyes and lightly bit the back of his neck again. Edward tensed instinctively and they both moaned in unison as his spent member twitched inside her.

"I don't know," Joanna said lowly as she recovered, shivering lightly. "I think I may need a little more cheering up." She smiled and ran a finger down his cheek.

Edward's face lit up like a child's on Christmas Eve, his eyes opening wide, and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. 

Maybe having a narcissist for a lover wasn't so bad.


End file.
